Living dumpster
People who live in the city try to ignore the filth that surrounds them, which makes the living dumpster an effective urban predator. Camouflaging itself among the detritus of a city alley, it waits for victims to walk nearby. Then it comes to life, smashing them against the alley walls before scooping them up and digesting them within its cavernous interior. Living dumpsters resemble their ordinary counterparts, with large swinging doors on the top and small caster wheels on the bottom. Their steel sides are covered in graffiti, although few graffiti artists live long enough to finish tagging a living dumpster. Unfinished graffiti is one clue to identifying a living dumpster. Another clue is the pattern of blood spatters on nearby alley walls. Most of the time, a living dumpster is a dormant receptacle for trash. But every few weeks, it needs to feed. As a carnivore, it can’t draw sustenance from garbage—unless it takes up position behind a butcher’s shop. It prefers to ambush unsuspecting passersby, usually at night. The living dumpster uses its great bulk to smash a victim against the walls of the alley, then swallow its meal whole. It’s smart enough to know that too many disappearances in the same alley will attract attention, so it periodically rolls itself into a new alley, waiting until foggy nights when it won’t be observed. The living dumpster has no limbs, but it can roll itself around on its wheels and open and close its lid at will. It can also tip itself over on its front to scoop up a victim, then right itself. If the living dumpster swallows a living victim whole, it can shake itself vigorously to pulverize its meal against the interior walls.” - D20 Urban Arcana (YES, THIS IS A SERIOUS CREATURE) Living Dumpster CR 5 XP 1600 N Large Construct Init -1; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +0 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 20, touch 8, flat-footed 20 (-1 size, -1 Dex, +12 natural) hp 69 (7d10+30) Fort +2, Ref +1, Will +2 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 30 ft. Melee slams +12 (1d8+6) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks Swallow Whole (1d8+9, AC 14, 6 hp), Powerful Charge (slam, 2d8+12) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 22, Dex 8, Con 0, Int 0, Wis 10, Cha 1 Base Atk +7; CMB +14; CMD 23 Feats - Skills: - Languages - SQ Construct Traits ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Swallow Whole (Ex) If a Living Dumpster begins its turn with an opponent grappled in its mouth (see Grab), it can attempt a new combat maneuver check (as though attempting to pin the opponent). If it succeeds, it swallows its prey, and the opponent takes bite damage. Unless otherwise noted, the opponent can be up to one size category Smaller than the swallowing creature. Being swallowed causes a creature to take 1d8+9 bludgeoning damage each round. A swallowed creature keeps the grappled condition, while the creature that did the swallowing does not. A swallowed creature can try to cut its way free with any light slashing or piercing weapon (the amount of cutting damage required to get free is 6). A Living Dumpster’s Stomach has 14 AC. If a swallowed creature cuts its way out, the Living Dumpster cannot use swallow whole again until the damage is healed. If the swallowed creature escapes the grapple, success puts it back in the attacker’s mouth, where it may be bitten or swallowed again. Powerful Charge (Ex) When a Living Dumpster makes a charge, its slam attack deals 2d8+12 damage in addition to the normal benefits and hazards of a charge. Construct Traits A construct is an animated object or artificially created creature. -No Constitution score. Any DCs or other Statistics that rely on a Constitution score treat a construct as having a score of 10 (no bonus or penalty). -Low-light vision. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). -Immunity to bleed, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. -Cannot heal damage on its own, but often can be repaired via exposure to a certain kind of effect (see the creature’s description for details) or through the use of the Craft Construct feat. Constructs can also be healed through spells such as make whole. A construct with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. -Not subject to ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. -Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects, or is harmless). -Not at risk of death from massive damage. Immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less. -A construct cannot be raised or resurrected. -A construct is hard to destroy, and gains bonus hit points based on size, as shown on the following table. -Constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep. Wheels Because the living dumpster relies on small caster wheels for locomotion, its speed is reduced by half on very soft or soft surfaces such as mud or thick lawns. It can’t negotiate stairs, although it can hop up or down a curb without difficulty. ———————————————————————————— Advanced Living Dumpster CR 10 XP 9600 N Huge Construct Init -2; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +0 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 26, touch 6, flat-footed 26 (-2 size, -2 Dex, +20 natural) hp 123 (15d10+40) Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +5 DR 5/- ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 slams +21 (1d8+8) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks Swallow Whole (2d8+12, AC 18, 12 hp), Powerful Charge (slam, 2d8+20), Fast Swallow, Grab (slam) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 26, Dex 6, Con 0, Int 0, Wis 10, Cha 1 Base Atk +15; CMB +25 (+29 grapple); CMD 33 Feats - Skills: - Languages - SQ Construct Traits ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Swallow Whole (Ex) If an Advanced Living Dumpster begins its turn with an opponent grappled in its mouth (see Grab), it can attempt a new combat maneuver check (as though attempting to pin the opponent). If it succeeds, it swallows its prey, and the opponent takes bite damage. Unless otherwise noted, the opponent can be up to one size category Smaller than the swallowing creature. Being swallowed causes a creature to take 2d8+12 bludgeoning damage each round. A swallowed creature keeps the grappled condition, while the creature that did the swallowing does not. A swallowed creature can try to cut its way free with any light slashing or piercing weapon (the amount of cutting damage required to get free is 12). an Advanced Living Dumpster’s Stomach has 18 AC. If a swallowed creature cuts its way out, the Advanced Living Dumpster cannot use swallow whole again until the damage is healed. If the swallowed creature escapes the grapple, success puts it back in the attacker’s mouth, where it may be bitten or swallowed again. Powerful Charge (Ex) When an Advanced Living Dumpster makes a charge, its slam attack deals 2d8+20 damage in addition to the normal benefits and hazards of a charge. Fast Swallow (Ex) An Advanced Living Dumpster can use its ‘Swallow Whole’ ability at any time it has an opponent grappled as a free action, instead of just at the beginning of its turn. Grab (Ex) If an Advanced Living Dumpster hits with its slam attack(s), it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Grab can only be used against targets of a size Huge or smaller. The Advanced Living Dumpster has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply to use the part of its body it used in the grab to hold the opponent. If it chooses to do the latter, it takes a –20 penalty on its CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but does not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the creature also has the constrict special attack. If the creature does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, it deals constriction damage as well (the amount is given in the creature’s descriptive text). Creatures with grab receive a +4 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to start and maintain a grapple. Construct Traits A construct is an animated object or artificially created creature. -No Constitution score. Any DCs or other Statistics that rely on a Constitution score treat a construct as having a score of 10 (no bonus or penalty). -Low-light vision. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms). -Immunity to bleed, disease, death effects, necromancy effects, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stunning. -Cannot heal damage on its own, but often can be repaired via exposure to a certain kind of effect (see the creature’s description for details) or through the use of the Craft Construct feat. Constructs can also be healed through spells such as make whole. A construct with the fast healing special quality still benefits from that quality. -Not subject to ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. -Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects, or is harmless). -Not at risk of death from massive damage. Immediately destroyed when reduced to 0 hit points or less. -A construct cannot be raised or resurrected. -A construct is hard to destroy, and gains bonus hit points based on size, as shown on the following table. -Constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep. Wheels Because the living dumpster relies on small caster wheels for locomotion, its speed is reduced by half on very soft or soft surfaces such as mud or thick lawns. It can’t negotiate stairs, although it can hop up or down a curb without difficulty. ——————————————— ECOLOGY ——————————————— Environment: Cities Organization: Solo Treasure: Varies Category:Constructs